


Code Alert: YELLOW

by yujacheong



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Accidents, Eadu, Fade to Black, I meant Fade to YELLOW, M/M, Something Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: Galen Erso causes a laboratory 'accident' which may or may not be intentional, and Orson Krennic has the fortune or misfortune to attempt to intervene in the aftermath.The laboratory’s blast doors parted with a swish, and a cloud of gritty acrid smoke tinted yellow by the flashing code alert lights hit Krennic full in the face. He coughed, managed somehow to inhale even more of the smoke, and coughed again.
Relationships: Galen Erso/Orson Krennic
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Writing Rainbow Yellow





	Code Alert: YELLOW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



“Goddammit, Galen, I can’t afford to have another code alert!” Director Orson Krennic yelled into his comm as he slammed his fist against the manual override button. “You know Tarkin wants to serve my arse up to the Emperor on a – ”

The laboratory’s blast doors parted with a swish, and a cloud of gritty acrid smoke tinted yellow by the flashing code alert lights hit Krennic full in the face. He coughed, managed somehow to inhale even more of the smoke, and coughed again.

“ – on a platter…” he choked out and coughed a second time as he lurched forwards. The smoke seared his lungs and made his muscles rubbery and weak, his skin tingly. He could see Erso, a hazy, dim figure in the flickering, yellowish haze, working desperately to initiate the kyber emulator’s emergency abort protocol. Erso was clearly being affected by the smoke as well; he was trembling badly, and now he was tearing open his clothing in order to scratch himself –

Abruptly, Krennic realized that he was doing the very same thing. He was already more than halfway undressed, in fact. He coughed yet again, inhaling yet more of the smoke. His flesh felt like it was on fire.

“Orson, no,” Erso panted, “you can’t be in here. The blowout caused the emulator catalyst to vaporize, and the substance has known psychosexual side effects on human physiology when inhaled…and…and…”

Erso lost track of what he’d been saying. His wide eyes dropped from Krennic’s face to down below his waist. Krennic followed the direction of his gaze and saw himself, swollen and rampant. Hey, wait a minute, when had _that_ happened?!

“Or…son…” Erso murmured slowly, shaping his mouth around Krennic’s given name like it was a culinary delicacy to be savored. He sounded aroused. _Gorgeous._

They took no notice when the laboratory’s blast doors swished shut behind Krennic and locked them both in together with a distinct clunk of finality.

Later, Krennic wasn’t certain who made the first move, him or Erso, but he was very glad, very glad indeed, that the yellow-tinted smoke concealed what they proceeded to do next – and continue doing for many, many delightful hours until their ‘rescue’ arrived – from the Eadu installation’s visual surveillance system.

(And as for the experiment Erso had been working on when the code alert was triggered? It proved an unmitigated, catastrophic failure. If he was honest, though, Krennic couldn’t force himself to feel all _that_ sorry. Tarkin notwithstanding.)


End file.
